


golden

by toglidethroughlife (mintmarshmallow)



Series: daylight [2]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Gen, genderneutral detective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintmarshmallow/pseuds/toglidethroughlife
Summary: Morgan feels the first peeks of daylight behind her eyelids, the world gently nudging her awake.Whoa, she fell asleep, she notes.... with the detective’s arm around her.Her entire body tenses up.--Or the one where Morgan realizes she stayed the night
Relationships: Detective/Morgan (The Wayhaven Chronicles), Female Detective/Morgan (The Wayhaven Chronicles), Male Detective/Morgan (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Series: daylight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755559
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	golden

Morgan feels the first peeks of daylight behind her eyelids, the world gently nudging her awake.  


_Whoa, she fell asleep_ , she notes.

... _with the detective’s arm around her._

Her entire body tenses up.

She should move, she tells herself, gingerly lifting the arm that was draped across her torso, laying it down on their pillow before retreating back to her side of the bed.

_Er, the detective’s bed —_ with no association to her whatsoever.

_Yup._

She realizes she could leave now, without the detective ever knowing about her accidental sleepover… but her body’s unwilling to move, her eyes locked on the detective’s face.

She’s never allowed herself to look at them this closely before, noticing for the first time the tiny freckles that dance along their cheeks, the way their lips curl up slightly at the corners, always eager to break into that smile that Morgan has come to enjoy.

Golden light touches their skin and Morgan notes how it melts into them, never intrusive, gently kissing their body’s every little curve…

And Morgan is tempted to just… _stay_ _here._

And drink in the sight.

… _shit._

Carefully, Morgan pushes herself off the bed, cautious not to wake the detective. With her clothes collected and her boots laced up, she steals one last glance at their sleeping form, lips curling softly at the sight.

With a sigh, she shakes her head and closes the door behind her, reminding herself not to make a habit of this, leaving behind the fleeting moment when she imagined she could stay.


End file.
